Adairis Desierto
" Love someone not because they give you what you need! But because they give you the feeling you never thought you needed! " - Adairis opinion on love Adairis Favager-Desierto '''Is the beloved paramour of Oberlin Martel, and the mother of Cora, Salvadora, Jacaranda, and Huera. She herself is the bastard daughter of Philomon Favager Background Conception and Birth Adairs was born to Meretseger El-Amin and Lord Philomon Favager, but was raised as one of there own by her father who raised her as many other lady. Which anger her as she herself wanted the freedom of other bastard's of Childhood Teenagehood Appearance Adairis is described as an exotic and very eye-catching women with long slick black hair that reaches to her thigh with hazel eye with spider-like eyelashes. With a curvious body with large over filling breast and seep out from Oberlin's hands and a large and nice ass. Tattoos Personality Adairis is described as a good women with a strong heart worth more then gold and is strong but gentle and brave. And has a deep love for her friends and family and wishes to see none of them harmed. Powers ''Basic Powers'' * '''Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. This is considered Ellie's specialty, due to her love and skill for cooking. User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. * Scrying: * Herbalism: '''The knowledge and skill in applying the magical properties of various herbs to the human body. ''Individual Powers''' Possessions Relationships Love Interest(s) Oberlin Martel Family Father Children Friends Etymology Adairis is allegedly a blend of Ada and Iris. Ada hort form of Adelaide and other names beginning with the same sound. This name was borne by Augusta Ada King (1815-1852), the Countess of Lovelace (known as Ada Lovelace), a daughter of Lord Byron. She was an assistant to Charles Babbage, the inventor of an early mechanical computer. Adelaide is from the French form of the Germanic name ''Adalheidis, which was composed of the elements adal "noble" and heid "kind, sort, type". It was borne in the 10th century by SaintAdelaide, the wife of the Holy Roman Emperor Otto the Great. The name became common in Britain in the 19th century due to the popularity of the German-born wife of King William IV, for whom the city of Adelaide in Australia was named in 1836. Iris means "rainbow" in Greek. Iris was the name of the Greek goddess of the rainbow. This name can also be given in reference to the word (which derives from the same Greek source) for the name of the iris flower or the coloured part of the eye. Favager is from the old French or Swiss word faverges or favarges meaning a "forge", hence a name for a blacksmith. Alternatively it could indicate one from the area of Faverges or La Favarge near Neuchatel (derived from the same word). Desierto is the one of the words referencing the desert of which she lives in and is a reference to her status as a bastard. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:House Martel Category:House Favager Category:Lobo Labrynith Student Category:Bastards